A Christmas Day in Neverland
by ludmilla
Summary: Hook et Tinker à Neverland le jour de Noël.


Cet Os fait suite à un prompt pour un secret santa dédié à Why.

Un grand merci à ma Requiem40 pour la correction et les encouragements

~**A christmas day in Neverland**~

Dans sa petite cabane perchée avec vue imprenable sur la jungle de Neverland, Tinker rassemblait le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait. Elle se sentait las. Les aventures qu'elle vivait avec ces habitants de Storybrook lui rappelaient celles du passé lorsqu'elle était une fée. Elle avait commis une seule erreur qui lui avait coûté ce qu'elle avait de plus cher, ses ailes. Tinker voulait simplement apporter de l'amour dans la vie de Regina. Une main tendue vers une âme perdue et voilà le résultat...L'amertume qu'elle avait longuement ressentie s'était estompée peu à peu. L'ancienne fée s'était résignée à son nouveau statut. Lequel était-ce d'ailleurs ? Qui était-elle maintenant ?

Des pas se rapprochant de la cabane la tirèrent de ses pensées. Tinker cessa immédiatement ses activités et empoigna le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main, une bouteille. Elle l'avait trouvée sur la plage pendant sa visite des lieux. Elle l'avait ouverte une seule fois, intriguée par son contenu. Mais la forte odeur désagréable qui s'en dégageait l'avait dissuadée d'aller plus loin dans sa recherche. Elle l'avait simplement rebouchée et ramenée chez elle. Après tout, un peu de décoration était la bienvenue.

Les pas se faisaient désormais entendre au bas de l'échelle qui menait à sa cabane. Tinker se positionna alors de l'autre coté de l'échelle afin d'appréhender l'intrus de dos.

Les barreaux craquaient sous le pas lourd de la personne. A chaque montée, un cliquetis étrange se faisait entendre. Tinker, le cœur battant, leva la bouteille en l'air. Une masse sombre apparut à peine éclairée par la petite lanterne qui était posée près du hamac. Tinker déglutit et fut prise de panique. Elle connaissait la menace à Neverland. Elle avait déjà eu affaire à Peter Pan et aux garçons perdus...Une flèche de leur poison et c'en était fini d'elle.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et abaissa violemment son bras...

Ce fut avec stupeur qu'elle se rendit compte que son geste fut interrompu par un objet contondant et froid.

« Quel accueil dis moi !»

Tinker recula d'un pas et découvrit avec surprise l'identité de son intrus. L'homme qui lui faisait face caressa avec délicatesse l'objet qui l'avait stoppé plus tôt. Son précieux crochet.

« Hook... »

« Mademoiselle la fée » le pirate lui fit une révérence, un sourire séducteur sur les lèvres.

Mais Tinker resta insensible à son numéro de charme. Elle serra fort la bouteille dans sa main, maudissant Hook de lui avoir fichu une trouille bleue.

« Qu'est ce que tu viens faire là ?! Je ne t'ai pas permis d'entrer chez moi ! »

Sans se dépareiller de son sourire coquin, Hook lui répondit d'une voix suave :

« J'ai aperçu la lumière chez toi et je me suis dit que tu devais te sentir bien seule. Un peu de compagnie ne te ferait pas de mal après toutes ces années... » A ces mots, le pirate s'avança vers elle.

Tinker réagit aussitôt en pointant son arme d'infortune vers lui.

« Je te conseille fortement de rester là où tu es sale pirate ! » menaça t-elle.

« Oh ! Une bouteille. Tu permets ? » avant même qu'elle ne s'en rendit compte, Hook avait repris « l'arme » de ses mains. Après l'avoir observée, il porta la bouteille à ses lèvres et l'a déboucha avec ses dents d'un geste précis. Puis il balança le bouchon dans un coin. L'effluve nauséabonde qui émanait de la bouteille ne l'arrêta pas. Il but une longue gorgée...avant de recracher le liquide.

« Pouah ! Mais c'est quoi ce truc ?! »

« Aucune idée » lui répondit Tinker qui savourait avec délice cette petite revanche.

Hook s'avança vers l'ouverture de la cabane et jeta la bouteille dans l'arbre voisin. Puis il sortit sa flasque de la poche intérieure de son manteau. Il se dépêcha de l'ouvrir et but plusieurs goulées pour faire disparaître le goût infect.

« Ah ! C'est mieux ! » Hook s'essuya les lèvres avec sa manche et tendit la flasque à Tinker qui refusa net la proposition. Hors de question qu'elle se saoule en sa compagnie !

« Maintenant que tu t'es rassasié, tu connais la sortie ! » Elle pointa du doigt l'échelle empruntée plus tôt par le pirate.

« Oh ma belle, crois moi, je ne suis pas rassasié. Il m'en faudrait beaucoup plus pour ça... » Tink se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise devant le regard désireux de Hook. Ce dernier s'approcha lentement d'elle, tel un félin qui avait repéré sa proie. Elle recula jusqu'à toucher la paroi de la cabane...Le visage du pirate s'avança si près que Tinker put sentir son haleine aromatisée au rhum. Il passa ses bras de chaque côté de son corps, à hauteur de ses épaules, pour s'appuyer sur la paroi. La jeune femme se figea sur place. Des sensations qu'elle n'avait pas ressenties depuis longtemps l'envahirent. Elle sentit son bas ventre frémir devant la chaleur que dégageait le corps de l'homme qui la collait presque.

Le regard du pirate se faisait plus chaud alors qu'il se fixa sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Celle ci passa sa langue sur ses lèvres dans un geste inconscient. Après quelques instants à se regarder dans les yeux, leur souffles se mêlèrent davantage. Puis le pirate s'approcha encore et dériva au dernier moment vers l'oreille gauche de Tinker. Sa barbe naissante se frotta contre la joue de la jeune femme qui ne put retenir un gémissement. Mais le désir des corps se fit plus intense lorsque les hanches de Hook se pressèrent contre celles de l'ancienne Fée.

Elle avait totalement perdu le contrôle. Sa raison s'était tue. Elle ne percevait plus rien autour d'elle et c'était à peine si elle distinguait la voix rauque du pirate.

« My Lady... »

« Qu...Quoi ? »

« Tu sais quel jour on est ? » demanda t-il alors qu'il passa son crochet dans le dos de sa partenaire.

Tinker dû faire un effort important pour reprendre un minimum de contrôle alors qu'elle sentait la pointe de sa « main » parcourir sa colonne vertébrale de haut en bas.

« oui...heu non... quoi ? Quel jour ?» répondit-elle l'esprit embrumé par ce qu'il se passait dans son dos.

« Aujourd'hui, est un jour de tradition parait-il » expliqua Hook alors qu'il passa sa main sous les habits de Tinker, accédant à la peau nue de son ventre.

La jeune femme n'en pouvait plus. Elle se liquéfiait sous les caresses de la main chaude qui osait remonter jusqu'à sa poitrine. Elle en voulait davantage et se fichait bien de ce que lui racontait le pirate !

« Hook...je m'en fous ! » rétorqua t-elle avant de laisser échapper un nouveau gémissement.

Le beau brun sourit mais n'avait pas fini de jouer...Alors qu'elle s'y attendait le moins du monde, Tinker sentit le corps de l'homme s'éloigner brusquement d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur un regard désireux mais moqueur. C'en fut trop ! Refroidit sec par son comportement, Tinker répliqua furibonde :

« Espèce de salopard ! Je vais te... » Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le pirate la plaqua soudainement contre lui et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. S'ensuivit un baiser passionné qui fut interrompu par le manque d'air.

Les bras toujours enlacés autour de sa partenaire, Hook posa son front contre le sien en souriant.

« Joyeux noël ma belle »

« Noël ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda t-elle intriguée et encore sous le choc du baiser.

« Et bien de ce que j'ai retenu de cette tradition, tu peux embrasser une personne sous une espèce de plante sacrée, le gui. D'après un vieux druide que j'ai rencontré au cours de mes nombreux voyages, ce baiser sous ce gui symbolise l'immortalité. »

« Hum...intéressant...et il n'y a qu'un seul baiser dans ta tradition ? » interrogea t-elle, en se pinçant la lèvre et en lançant un regard aguicheur au pirate.

Ayant bien compris le message, Hook serra davantage sa fée dans ses bras et répliqua sur le même ton :

« Dans _ma_ tradition, il y a beaucoup plus qu'un baiser... »

FIN


End file.
